Secuestro
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: A la ciudad de Storybrooke llega un viajero que secuestra a Belle para llegar a la Daga de Rumpelstiltskin y dice ser el padre de Henry. Quién es? RUMBELLE. EMMAYPADREMISTERIOSO.


****Y YA LLEGO LA SEGUNDA TEMPO!

Por culpa de Tumblr, estoy obligada a vermelo sin sub ahora mismo porque no puedo concentrarme en estudiar por pensar en las imgs de spoiler que la pagina ha colocado... POR QUEEEEE?!

Bueno, siempre quise escribir un fic sobre mi teoria del padre de Henry, por eso Henry y Belle (al ser secuestrada) son los protagonistas del fic... no quise poner al padre por una razon que dire al final

ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER**: OUaT es propiedad de ABC

**Secuestro.**

Como siempre ocurría en Granny's los miércoles por la noche, la abuela y Red se encargaban de hacer las cuentas de los gastos de la semana, escuchando algo de blues para relajar el cerebro con tantos números.

—Ya he terminado con mi parte, abuela.

—Gracias Red, ¿podrías preparar un poco de café? Cada vez estoy más lenta.

—No digas eso abuela, sigues siendo la mujer más fuerte y agresiva del reino y de Storybrooke. — Le asegura con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

La mujer mayor sonrió por las palabras de su nieta y se oye el ruido de una campana, llamando la atención de ambas. ¿Quién estaría llegando a las once de la noche? Extrañadas, fueron a la puerta principal de la posada, viendo a un hombre alrededor de los treinta y muy apuesto, era casi igual de alto que los basquetbolistas, de musculatura mediana y piel bronceada, de seguro mucho tiempo bajo el sol. Su cabello era de color castaño oscuro, liso y alborotado, llevaba una pequeña barba y bigote, dándole más el aspecto de un hombre despreocupado por su apariencia desalineada, pero no le quitaba el atractivo. Sus ojos tenían una totalidad de verde claro y opacado, se veía un hombre tranquilo y contento en estos momentos, aunque cansado de un viaje largo. Vestía unos vaqueros azules claros y viejos, le quedaban un poco largos ya que tapaba por detrás sus zapatillas blancas, una musculosa blanca y una camisa gastada que estaba desabrochada y estaba fuera del pantalón, era amarilla con rajas rojas y verdes.

—Guau. — Soltó Red al verlo, no iba a dudar lo guapo que era.

—Sí, eso me dicen mucho y no sé por qué. — Dijo el extraño sin dejar a un lado su buen humor, sonriendo amablemente. — ¿Hay habitaciones disponibles?

—¿Quiere… quiere quedarse en Storybrooke? — Pregunto la Abuela entre sorprendida y curiosa, aun cuando la maldición se había roto, aun no llegaba los turistas.

—Ese es el plan… ¿Hay cuarto?

—¡Oh si! — Contenta, la mujer mayor camina hasta su recibidor para buscar el libro de registros. — ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Byron Brave.

* * *

Una vez bien vestido, el Señor Gold baja por las escaleras sin problemas. Desde que trajo la magia hace dos meses, le basto una semana para que su pierna volviese a estabilizarse, pero continuaba llevando el bastón, argumentando que complementaba su apariencia de hombre elegante y rico, también porque era un buen arma para romperle el cráneo a alguien.

Se escuchaba la radio en una emisora de música clásica. No le sorprendió, después de todo, llevaba dos meses viviendo acompañado por una _flor_.

Dicha flor estaba en la cocina, llenando un plato con el desayuno de hoy, tarareando la música que se oía. Sonreía muy contenta, como todas las mañanas. Estaba usando una falda tipo escocesa hasta las rodillas y una blusa rosa pálido, perfectamente planchado y con las mangas hasta los codos, zapatos con tacones medianos y un bonito anillo en el dedo anular, que era lo que más le gustaba a Gold.

—Buenos días Rumpelstiltskin. — Le dijo estando de espaldas, no hacía falta verlo para saber que estaba ahí.

—Buenos días, Dearie. — Se acerca, rodeando su cintura con el brazo izquierdo, llamando su atención para besarla en los labios. — Estás preciosa el día de hoy.

—Eso lo dices todos los días. — Dándole un golpecito en la nariz.

—No es mi culpa que todos los días estés hermosa, Belle. — Volviendo con el cortejo, sonriendo traviesamente al verla ruborizarse.

—Duendecillo travieso. — Se queja sin parecer realmente enojada, disfrutando los labios del hombre en su cuello.

Rumpelstiltskin deja que el bastón se repose en la mesa para tomar mejor a su prometida de la cintura con las dos manos, con una risilla de diversión, Belle lo rodea del cuello con sus brazos y no dudan en besarse, dulce al comienzo, tornándose más urgido… hasta que el sonido de una bocina provoca que Belle se asuste y se aparte de Gold.

—Ya vienen por mí. — Dijo la chica mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Te he dicho que no tengo ningún problema en llevarte Belle.

—Lo sé, pero como August y Gepetto me están ayudando con la biblioteca, pienso que es mejor si nos vamos todos juntos. — Le iba explicando al mismo tiempo que buscaba su abrigo y luego se mira en el espejo para asegurarse de que el beso no le haya corrido el lápiz labial rosa claro. — Y no pongas esa cara de ogro.

—Sabes que no me agrada mucho.

—Lo sé… oye, ¿No te has preguntado cómo es que sabe del cuchillo? — Capta como Gold refleja un poco de asombro, pero mantenía una mirada de póquer. — No sales en el libro de Henry, así que… ¿Cómo sabe del cuchillo?

—¿Te he dicho ya lo afortunado que soy por tenerte?

Belle vuelve a reírse y le acaricia las mejillas.

—Ya que fue mi descubrimiento y tú tienes problemas de tacto con la gente, yo le voy a preguntar, ¿Quedo claro? — Le regala un corto beso. — Come todo tu desayuno y tu almuerzo ya esta empacado y es tu favorito.

— Como usted ordene, mi señora. — Respondió burlonamente.

Belle mueve la mano en despedida y abre la puerta, para luego cerrarla y correr hacía el viejo auto de Gepetto, que era ocupado por él y su hijo Pinocho.

* * *

Se encontraba desayunando en el Granny's. Leía el diario de hoy mientras tomaba una taza de café, comiendo de vez en cuando un pastel de frutilla que estaba recién horneado. Como era un hombre que pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo en computadoras y libros por su trabajo, usaba lentes de lectura, así que sus ojos eran protegidos por lentes de marcos gruesos y negros.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se percato de una presencia acercarse hasta que está se sentó en el asiento que estaba frente a él. Curioso y confundido, baja el diario, alzando las cejas al ver a un chico de 10 años que lo miraba de forma analítica, como si fuese el experimento de ciencias del chico.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—¿Quién eres y como entraste a Storybrooke?

—Vaya, que niño tan curioso… me puedes llamar Byron y llegue en mi auto.

—¿El auto rojo que sostiene una moto?

—Esa misma, aun no termino de desempacar todas mis cosas, llegue anoche. — El viajero parecía estar muy divertido ante la sesión de interrogación. — Pero creo que me toca hacerte unas preguntas, ¿No te parece justo?

—Por mí está bien. — Encogiéndose de hombros, desinteresado.

—Bueno… tú sabes cómo me llamo, pero no sé cómo te llamas tú. — Jugando con su tenedor, se apropia de otro pedazo de pastel y se lo lleva a la boca.

—Henry Mills.

—Henry, ¿eh? — El viajero sonrió levemente, parecía como las de los científicos interesados en jóvenes talentosos. — Presiento que eres un chico inteligente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Eres curioso, muy imaginativo y te gusta leer. — Dice mientras apunta el gran libro de cuentos que el chico siempre lleva consigo. — No te aferras a lo que tienes a los ojos, buscas más allá… eso es fundamental en un chico listo.

Henry sonrió, le agradaba ese hombre y, por una razón, desarrollo un apego exprés. Estuvieron hablando un poco más (Red (o Ruby) le había dado a Henry chocolate caliente y un sándwich para no ir con tanto dulce a la escuela), Byron le estuvo comentando sobre su especialización en la química y en la astronomía, en este último porque comenzó como un pasatiempo.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto ese libro?

—Este libro es más que un libro. — No le importaba si le creía o no sobre la maldición, si ese hombre llego a Storybrooke, debía haber un motivo oculto. — Todo lo que pasó aquí es real.

—¿De verdad? — Byron no parecía tener la mirada de "no te creo", sinceramente estaba interesado, lucía como todo un creyente.

—Sí… en realidad, todos los habitantes de Storybrooke son personajes de cuentos. — Le hablaba en tono bajo porque si alguien los escuchaba, luego iban a regañarlo por contar los secretos de la ciudad a extraños. — Terminaron aquí por una maldición que lanzó la Reina Malvada, que resulta ser mi madre adoptiva.

—Todas las maldiciones pueden romperse, ¿sabías? — Toma lo que le quedaba de café. — Y la magia más poderosa de todas, que puede romper toda maldición es…

—… Beso de Amor Verdadero. — Finalizo Henry, sorprendido de que aquel hombre viajero supiera aquello.

—Así es, es el mensaje que dejan los cuentos, ¿no? — Sonriendo de una manera misteriosa que a Henry le resultó familiar. — ¿Y cómo se puede romper esta maldición?

—Bueno, mi madre biológica es la Salvadora… lo sé, tengo una familia confusa. — Dijo al notar como Byron fruncía el ceño. — La Salvadora, que es mi madre, es la hija de Snow White y el príncipe Charming.

—Oh, ¿Snow White y Charming tuvieron una hija? Eso no lo sabía.

—Ella rompería el hechizo y haría que los personajes de cuento regresen a su mundo original, pero… — Se muerde el labio, extrañado. — A pesar que la maldición se rompió y todos recobraron la memoria, siguen en este mundo.

—Tal vez hay algo más oculto. — Nuevamente sus palabras sorprenden al pequeño, pero antes de dejarlo decir algo, mira el reloj. —Creo que deberías ir a la escuela.

—Dios, se hace tarde. — Captando que faltaban diez minutos para que iniciase las clases. — Emma va a matarme. — Guardando urgentemente el libro.

—¿Emma?

—Es mi madre biológica. Emma Swan, la sheriff de la ciudad.

—Vaya, es una mujer de cuidado, mejor no me meto con ella. — Bromeando. — Fue un placer, Henry.

—Igual. — Y se va corriendo, despidiéndose de Red y la Abuela a gritos.

Byron no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Al verlo desaparecer, toma el diario para volver a su lectura, pidiéndole a la chica aficionada de rojo más café. Con la ayuda del diario, Byron oculta una sonrisa.

—A esto yo le llamo ironías de la vida.

* * *

Belle estaba en la biblioteca, dejando en el estante que trabajaron Gepetto y August los últimos libros de hoy. El lugar ya llevaba un ochenta por ciento reparado y en verdad esperaba buenos resultados y críticas del lugar. Se mordía el labio, nerviosa mientras trabajaba, pensando en lo que le dijo Pinocho hace una hora, pensando en cómo se iba a tomar Rumple su descubrimiento.

Padre e hijo se fueron hace cinco minutos, así que estaba sola, esperando a que Rum viniese por ella como le prometió. Ya le estaba dando algo de hambre por acercarse la cena y también algo de sueño luego de trabajar tanto.

—Disculpe, ¿es la bibliotecaria?

Asustada por la visita no esperada, Belle pega un grito y el libro que sostenía se le cayó al suelo. Ve al propietario de la voz y se extraña al descubrir que no era alguien de aquí. Usaba unos pantalones tipo de oficina, pero usaba zapatillas azules en vez de zapatos lustrados, una camisa naranja clara y una chaqueta de cuero negro que le llegaba por debajo de las caderas e iba desabrochado por la mitad.

—Usted debe ser el turista que habla toda la ciudad.

—¿Tan popular soy? — Sonriendo burlonamente.

—Bueno… — Belle se había callado, perdida ante aquella sonrisa ya que le resultaba conocida. —, no es muy ocurrente los visitantes en Storybrooke.

—Eso capte… por cierto, soy Byron Brave. — Extendiendo su mano.

—Belle French. — Gustosa, acepta el saludo. — ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Busco libros de astrofísica… y algo de química.

—Tiene suerte, esas secciones las terminamos de instalar ayer. — Señala a su derecha. — Tres hileras, dobla a la izquierda. Luego dos más y la derecha. Siéntete libre de buscar.

—Gracias.

La joven continuaba con su misión de rellenar el estante con los libros, esta vez, con la compañía de un hombre que tenía pinta de científico. De vez en cuando lo miraba entre los estantes, captando la forma en cómo gruñía al no encontrar lo que quería, el modo que se rascaba la cabeza, desordenando más su cabello, o como le salía un extraño acento al murmurar cosas como "ya lo leí" o "casi". Él le explico que había viajado a muchos países, así que por eso le salía de vez en cuando aquel acento. Belle seguía pensando que había algo familiar en él, pero no podía conocerlo, estuvo 28 años encerrada después de todo.

—Belle. — La mencionada sonríe al reconocer la voz de Rumpelstiltskin.

—Estoy aquí, Rum. — Dejándose ver entre las hileras para que su prometido la encuentre.

—¿Duro día de trabajo? — Le pregunta una vez que estuvieron frente a frente.

—La verdad es que sí… me muero de hambre y de sueño.

—Pobrecita. — Dijo burlonamente, tomándola por detrás del cuello para besarla en la frente. — Pues vamos a tener que dormir temprano el día de hoy.

Belle se ríe, iluminando el lugar con su sonrisa. Como amaba el Oscuro eso de ella.

—¿Has oído hablar del viajero que llego anoche? — Pregunta la chica en un tono bajo, viendo como el poderoso hombre de la ciudad movía la cabeza en afirmación. — Pues está aquí, buscando unos libros. — Señalando.

—¿De verdad? — Frunciendo el ceño por la curiosidad, Gold trata de ver al hombre misterioso, pero estaba muy oculto gracias a los libros. — Bueno, si queremos cerrar y llegar a casa, vamos a tener que echarlo.

—Rumple, no seas grosero. — Le regaña mientras le da un golpe pequeño en el hombro. — Se supone que eres el dueño de la ciudad, debes patrocinar para que la gente venga, no para espantarla.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar un maldito libro? — El viajero nuevamente dejo escapar su acento por lo frustrado que estaba.

—Es extraño… — Susurra Belle luego de haberlo escuchado. —, lo he estado mirando y tiene rasgos y comportamientos que me resultan familiares.

—¿De verdad? — Ahora Rumple fruncía el ceño por lo enojado que estaba al oírla decir que miraba a una persona del sexo masculino.

—Yep. — Moviendo la cabeza en afirmación, estaba muy inocente, sin percatarse del estado de ánimo de su prometido.

—Con esto bastará. — Luego de un par de minutos, Byron estaba satisfecho con los resultados de su búsqueda, cargando una pila de seis libros. — ¿No hay problemas si me llevo estos?

Le estaba sonriendo a Belle, pero al captar la presencia del hombre mayor a su lado, reflejo asombro y casi se le cae los libros, después evito su mirada un segundo, tosiendo para recomponerse.

—Lo siento, no lo había escuchado llegar, así que… me sorprendí.

—Esa es una de mis cualidades muchacho. — Gold le sonrió, aunque era una de reto, marcando su lugar como el dueño del pueblo. — Soy el señor Gold.

—¿El señor Gold? Sí… he oído un par de cosas por ahí… no parece un hombre muy querido que digamos.

—Soy un hombre difícil de amar.

—Es el dueño de la ciudad, ¿no es así?

—Así es. — Usando el bastón para apoyar sus dos manos.

Belle al captar el nivel de testosterona a nivel dios y la tensión de miradas, se pone entre ambos hombres y le sonríe a Byron, pidiéndole que la siga para registrar los libros antes de dejárselos. Ya listo, Byron se despidió y dio las gracias, asegurando que fue un placer conocer a la pareja.

Una vez solos, Belle se encargo de lo último antes de cerrar, escuchando al final la pregunta que más se esperaba oír: la confesión de August. Belle le pidió que esperasen a llegar a casa ya que era un asunto delicado que era mejor conversarlo en la privacidad de cuatro paredes. Con la biblioteca ya cerrada, la princesa rodea el brazo derecho del Oscuro para apoyarse ahí, y ambos caminaron hasta el Cadillac de Gold.

No se dieron cuenta que habían sido observados por Byron, con una mirada seria en el hombre poderoso hasta que el auto se marcho.

La primera parada que hizo Byron fue la posada para dejar los libros, luego paso al café a cenar, preguntando por donde quedaba la estación de policías. Sin importarle el frío, caminaba por las oscuras calles con la chaqueta abierta, dejando que el viento lo golpee, estaba demasiado concentrado en su misión personal como para preocuparse por su propia salud.

Vio la estación de policías y sonrió al ver las luces y un escarabajo amarillo en el estacionamiento del sheriff. Acaricia el auto suavemente, sonriendo de forma nostálgica al captar el cuero de los asientos. Respirando hondo, abre la puerta y se adentra despacio, sus pasos eran sigilosos para no ser oído, quería dar una sorpresa.

Capto al sheriff trabajando en unos papeles. Miraba cada detalle de ella, su vestimenta de jeans y blusa, sus enruladas hebras doradas cayendo por su espalda, los ojos verdes concentrados en los trámites frente a ella, mordiendo de vez en cuando el lápiz, y la forma en cómo movía su pie porque ella no era alguien de estar quieta. Sonrió al verla frotarse la frente con una mano, delatando lo cansada que estaba.

—Hola Emma. — Se deja delatar al fin, hablando en un tono algo bajo, pero suficiente para ser oído.

La forma en cómo ella lo miro no tenía precio: sorpresa, incredulidad, enojo, ansiedad y mucho más, todo mezclado en su bonito rostro que llevaba diez años sin ver.

—Byron. — Fue todo lo que Emma dijo, manteniendo el estado de shock, ni siquiera se levanto de su silla.

* * *

Belle y Rumple habían pasado a comprar comida china. Comían en el sofá del comedor, viendo algún programa que encontraron el más entretenido entre todos. Belle se había quitado la falda y los tacones, reemplazándolos por calcetines de lana y pescadores hasta las rodillas para ir más cómoda.

Aun no dominaba correctamente los palillos chinos, así que para ella, comer era todo un reto, de vez en cuando Gold se reía de su situación, más por la carita de perro abandonado que ella expresaba, hasta que tenía piedad y la ayudaba a comer.

—Debemos trabajar mejor con tu motricidad, Dearie.

—¿Cómo es que a ti te sale tan sencillo?

—No lo sé. — Encogiéndose de hombros. — Algo debe haber en la memoria del Señor Gold.

—Cómo el por qué sabe tanto de ropa interior de mujeres. — Frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, los hombres poderosos tienen los mayores placeres de la vida. — Regalándole una traviesa sonrisa.

Molesta, Belle alza un pie para pegarle en la pierna, soltando una maldición mientras Rum sólo reía bajo y despacio. Ella no aparto su pie, lo dejo reposar sobre la pierna masculina, meditando en lo que le iba a decir.

—August me dijo que conoció a alguien interesante en uno de sus viajes, un científico que te hablaba de los cuentos de hadas como si fuesen reales… incluso le hablaba como si supiera quién era August en realidad.

Belle capta la tensión en el cuerpo de Rumpelstiltskin, comprendiendo silenciosamente del por qué su estado, estaba sospechando lo mismo que ella, aunque en tiempo record ya que ella lo descifro después de que le hayan contado toda la historia. Lentamente cambia de posición, quedando sobre el mueble como un gato, arrastrándose para estar más cerca de él y acariciarle una mejilla suavemente.

—Él le contó sobre la historia de Rumpelstiltskin y la daga… él no dio su nombre, sólo un apodo… dijo que le podía llamar _Bae_.

Rumpelstiltskin reacciono con abrazar a Belle, no quería preocuparla reflejándole su vulnerabilidad, ya bastaba mucho con que su cuerpo este temblando. Baelfire seguía vivo y estaba en ese mundo, estaba muy emocionado, pero al mismo tiempo asustado, de nuevo su cobardía lo molestaba, ¿Qué pasa si él lo odia y quiere venganza? Por eso le habrá dicho a August lo de la daga, ¿no? ¿Podía culparlo? No. Él estaba en su derecho, lo había dejado ir por preferir sus poderes, uno de sus mayores errores en todos sus siglos de vida. El segundo había sido que Belle se fuera de su vida, aquel entonces volvió a elegir su poder sobre ella y las consecuencias fueron duras para ella.

Podía escuchar a Belle susurrarle palabras de aliento, con sus manos acariciándole la espalda y el cuero cabelludo. Luego de un momento, Belle trata de buscarlo visualmente, leyendo todo el dolor y arrepentimiento que había en su cara y lo único que puede hacer por él es besarlo, trasmitiendo a través de los labios algo de paz para aquella alma desesperada y llena de cicatrices.

—Todo va a salir bien. — Le susurra mientras le acaricia las mejillas suavemente. — Esto es una buena señal, de seguro Bae regresará a ti muy pronto.

—¿Qué haré cuando me grite que me odia? — Lo dijo con una sonrisa cansada, esperando lo más obvio del mundo.

—Ya verás que no será así… — Lo besa de nuevo en los labios, luego en la mejilla y en el lóbulo de la oreja. —, yo estoy contigo, Rumpelstiltskin. — Susurro bajo.

* * *

—He conocido a Henry… tiene más rasgos míos que tuyos, incluyendo el cerebro.

Emma lo escuchaba sin verlo, estaba más concentrada en tratar de abrir un paquete de papas fritas, pero estaba tan frustrada emocionalmente que sólo conseguía fracasos. Byron se echo a reír, enfureciendo un poco al sheriff, pero a él no le pareció importarle y le quita el paquete.

—Sigues comiendo porquerías a estas horas, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te hace daño?

—No necesito tus consejos de salud. — Trata de arrebatarle la comida, pero Byron era más rápido en reflejos. — Dame eso.

—Tranquila, te lo voy a abrir. — Y lo consiguió en un segundo. — ¿Ves? Con esas manos torpes no ibas a conseguir nada.

Refunfuñando, Emma se lo arrebata y come en silencio, muy rápido para una persona normal que el viajero apostaba que iba a atragantarse en tres… dos… uno…

—Lo sabía. — Celebro gustoso al verla toser y buscar con desesperación una botella llena de gaseosa. — Predecible, querida.

—Cállate. — Si las miradas matasen, Byron había muerto unas diez…o cien veces. — ¿Qué haces en Storybrooke?

—No hay una ley que me prohíba andar por donde quiera. — Sonríe al ver como el temperamento de la rubia seguía empeorando.

—Hablo en serio Byron.

—Yo también. — Manteniendo su sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desesperante?

—¿Genética? — Encogiéndose de hombros, no parecía preocupado por ello. De golpe, cambia su actitud de hombre molesto y desinteresado, a alguien serio, asustando un poco a Emma. — ¿Sabes cómo es enterarse a través de terceros que tenías un hijo mío y adoptarlo, sin decirme nada?

—Hice lo correcto en ese entonces… ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te lo decía?

—Cuidar de él por supuesto… no dar la espalda como lo hiciste tú.

—Yo no estaba preparada.

—Estabas asustada y lo entiendo. — Byron se atrevió a tomar una de sus manos y Emma no lo rechazo. — No te odio ni estoy enojado contigo… sólo quiero entender.

El silencio invadió la habitación, se veían a los ojos como si así comprendieran todo. Habían sido diez años sin verse y lo único que los mantenían unidos era un niño de 10 años llamado Henry, demasiado listo y astuto para su edad. Byron había relajado sus facciones nuevamente, sonriendo y acercándose peligrosamente para besarla en la frente, sorprendiéndola y consiguiendo que se ruborice.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos? — El viajero, extrañamente para la opinión de Emma, decide cambia el tema.

—Que cuando me viste, supiste que era una mujer especial con un destino importante sobre mis hombros. — Sonríe al recordar esa noche que había comenzado como un accidente. — Todo una equivocación de tu parte ya que me convertí en una chica anti-ley.

—Eso lo dice la chica que lleva la placa. — Dice en una risa, disfrutando el pequeño ligero de ambiente. — Pero yo tenía razón Emma, eres especial… después de todo, no todas las rubias son hijas de Snow White y salva a los personajes de cuentos de la maldición de Regina.

Emma reflejo asombro, pero recupera la compostura de inmediato al llegar una solución exprés de la situación. Toma de su gaseosa. — Henry debió de haberte contado sobre su gran imaginación.

—Pues lo ha hecho — Confesó, tomando uno de los lápices del lapicero, haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos. —, pero para ser sincero, cuando te conocí, supe que eras la hija de Snow White y su príncipe Charming.

Deja caer el lápiz, rodando por la mesa ante la mirada atónica de Emma. Ignorando su expresión, se pone de pie para irse, despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano derecha. Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando oye su nombre en un grito y pasos apresurados. Sonríe, volteando para ver a la madre de su hijo.

—No me jodas Byron.

—No estoy mintiendo Emma… porque, como tú, yo también provengo de aquel mundo.

* * *

Cuando el hechizo se había roto y la magia llego a Storybrooke, los resultados fueron un poco interesantes. Primero vayamos a Rumple, su magia iba regresando poco a poco al paso de las semanas, llegando el momento de ser igual de fuerte que en el otro mundo, y manteniendo la apariencia del Señor Gold. En caso de Regina, su crecimiento de magia había sido el mismo que él y su cabello había crecido, pero lo malo para ella es que se vio obligada a dejar su cargo de alcaldesa y quedarse encerrada en su palacio (una ironía que disfrutaba Rum porque antes de la maldición, él era el encerrado), siendo Henry la única persona que iba a verla. El cargo había pasado a manos del Rey James. Las hadas no tenían ni una pizca de poder ya que no había modo de conseguir polvos mágicos. Y Red… bueno, hasta ahora, no ha tenido transformaciones, pero no podían bajar la guardia así que el Oscuro estaba llevando a cabo la creación de una nueva capa.

Cada jueves, la familia Charming con su consejo y el Oscuro se reunían en la oficina del nuevo alcalde y discutían sobre los cambios mágicos y cómo esto hará que regresen a casa. Rumpelstiltskin aun no descifraba por completo lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba completamente seguro de que algo se estaba aproximando y que había que estar preparados.

Había pasado una semana desde que el viajero Byron llego a la ciudad.

Rumpelstiltskin despertó al sentir los primeros rayos del sol que entraron por su ventana, descubriendo que estaba desnudo, como la mujer que estaba a su lado, dándole la espalda y con su respiración pasiva.

No pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa malévola, acercándose a su inocente mascota, tocándole el hombro y viajando suavemente por el brazo, oyendo un suspiro de respuesta. Animándose, usa la misma mano para apartar con cuidado los rizos que le tapaba parte de la espalda y el cuello, y deposita besos cortos y suaves desde el cuello, bajando por la columna y subiendo hasta el hombro, escuchando sólo suspiro y con suerte, un par de gemidos.

—Es temprano. — Dijo Belle al fin, entre una mezcla de gemidos y queja, aun sentía su cuerpo cansado por una tarde llena de trabajo… y una noche acalorada.

—No, no lo es. — Le dice sin dejar su labor de regalar besos, acariciando sus caderas como estímulo extra.

—Eso es porque tú eres un duendecillo madrugador.

Entre forcejeos y risas por parte de Belle, Gold finalmente consiguió tenerla bajo de su cuerpo, bajo su merced. No pierde tiempo y la besa, lento al principio, hambriento al siguiente, Belle comprendía a las víctimas de los vampiros al ser besada por él, ella podía apostar que el sentimiento era el mismo. Él no requería de la magia en sus toques para incendiarla, era un talento natural que él ya tenía adquirido en las yemas de los dedos y en la textura de sus labios.

—Por favor. — Ruega por clemencia mientras su cuello era atacado, oyendo un gruñido por parte del hombre.

—Dioses, Belle. — sus dedos estaban enredados en el cabello de su amada, rugiendo por la necesidad de estar dentro de ella.

Sucumbiendo ante sus necesidades, comienzan una nueva ronda de embestidas.

* * *

Usando sólo unas bragas y una camisa morada oscura de su prometido, Belle miraba sentada en la mesa a su hombre arreglarse la chaqueta del traje en un espejo con una sonrisa, comentándole que era un obsesivo del trabajo por trabajar el domingo.

—Será unas horas Dearie, necesito echar un vistazo a unas cosas que me llegaron. — Le promete mientras caminaba hacía ella. — ¿Podrás sobrevivir sin mí un momento? — Bromeo con sus manos sobre los hombros de Belle, acariciándoselos sobre la tela y besando su nuca.

—Tratare. — Siguiéndole el juego, fingiendo desesperación ante la idea de estar sola.

La princesa le da un beso de despedida y sin moverse de su silla, mueve su mano en saludo mientras el hombre se iba.

Termina de comer su desayuno, bostezando de vez en cuando por su cuerpo cansado, maldiciendo lo energético que era Rumpelstiltskin, tal vez debería tomarse una siesta luego del baño.

Manteniendo su plan en mente, Bella deja los platos sin lavar sobre el lavaplatos, sube las escaleras y se desnuda en el cuarto, yendo de inmediato al baño. Se regala una larga y relajante ducha, dejando que el agua vaya alisando su cabello y calme los músculos. Al estar ya limpia y seca, se pone la ropa interior e iba a ponerse un pijama cuando el timbre suena.

Extrañada, busca el primer conjunto disponible, que fueron una blusa amarilla y unos shorts rojos que le prestó Ruby la semana pasada. Sin preocuparse por secar su cabello, se pone unas sandalias y va corriendo hacia la puerta, gritando que ya iba al volver a oír el timbre por tercera vez. Echándose un último vistazo y tratando de ordenar su pelo un poco, se avienta a abrir la puerta, sorprendiéndose por ver quién era.

—¡Byron! — Exclama al verlo de pie y sonriendo. — Que sorpresa.

—Hola Belle. — El hombre vestía unos vaqueros, deportivas y una camisa de cuadros rojos y blancos que ya tenía sus años. — Espero no molestar.

—No, para nada… me has sorprendido solamente.

—Sí, estuve preguntando por dónde vivías. — Al ver que la chica le concedía la entrada, entro gustoso, contemplando las "chucherías" del señor Gold. — Bonita casa… y decorativos.

—Sí… — Belle suelta una risa. —, mi prometido es una urraca que le gusta juntar cosas.

—¿Tu prometido? — El hombre estaba interesado por su descubrimiento.

—Sí, Rum y yo estamos comprometidos… ya sabes, Gold.

—Oh si… — La chica capta como se habría introducido en un estado pensativo. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? —. Como sea, necesito pedirte algo, Belle.

—¿A mí? — Sonriendo un poco nerviosa. — ¿Y para qué soy buena?

Y Byron sonrió burlonamente, volviendo a hacerla pensar que le era familiar ese gesto.

* * *

Gold estaba llegando a su casa luego de tres horas trabajando, tal como le prometió a Belle. Conducía su Cadillac tranquilo, jugando de vez en cuando con su dedo índice sobre el volante. Estaba cada vez más cerca y pudo divisar el escarabajo del sheriff y a la rubia sentada en su pórtico mientras conversaba con su padre, el nuevo alcalde, y su hijo Henry, quien como siempre, traía su grueso libro a la mano.

Las tres generaciones de Charming miraron hacía la misma dirección al reconocer el auto de Gold, estacionándose en el espacio que le dejo el auto amarillo. Rumpelstiltskin abre la puerta y busca su bastón en el asiento del copiloto antes de poder bajarse y, usando la mano libre, cierra la puerta y enciende la alarma y el seguro con un pequeño control remoto. Él caminaba con una sonrisa neutral, como todo hombre cortes que recibe visitas en su casa, saludando a la familia, quienes se pusieron de pie.

—¿Acaban de llegar?

—No, llegamos hace diez minutos Gold… o mejor dicho, Rumpelstiltskin. — Estaba claro que a Emma aun le era complicado el asunto en lo referente a los nombres.

—Puedes llamarme como te apetezca sheriff Swan.

—Hemos venido a verte por el asunto que discutimos ayer. — James continuo la charla, lucía muy tranquilo a pesar de su vida pasada en el otro mundo.

—A, sí, sí…claro, pero… ¿Por qué están afuera en mi pórtico cuando Belle está en casa?

—Pues parece que no lo está porque tocamos como tres veces y nadie nos abrió. — Respondió Henry, haciendo malabares con su mochila y el libro para guardar este último dentro.

—Extraño… debió de haberse quedado dormida. — Razono luego de pensar en sus _íntimas_ actividades.

Gold busca las llaves de la casa en el bolsillo izquierdo del traje, abre la puerta, llamando a Belle pero no hubo respuesta. Henry se ofreció a ver arriba corriendo por la emoción de ver a Belle, él decía que era un princesa favorita. Se sentó en su silla grande de cuero negro, casi parecido a un trono, y les ofreció a los adultos sentarse dónde prefieran. Dos segundos después, Henry regreso corriendo con una mirada preocupante que alarmo al Oscuro.

—No la encontré en ninguna de las habitaciones.

—Extraño. — Gold trata de mantenerse inmune para no perder el control, debía pensar… — Ah, ella acostumbra a dejar notas en el refrigerador.

—¿En el refrigerador? — Emma frunce el ceño.

—Aún no se acostumbra a los celulares. — Explico simplemente mientras el niño iba a la cocina.

—¡Encontré una nota! — Grito desde la cocina, satisfecho de su victoria, pero no duro por mucho tiempo al leer el contenido mientras regresaba con los mayores. — Creo que esto no es bueno.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre Henry? — Pregunto James preocupado por la actitud de su nieto.

Pero él no dice nada, sólo le entrega la nota a Gold. Él capto de inmediato que no era la letra de Belle, ella escribía con una ortografía perfecta, elegante, manuscrita y con unas O perfectamente redondas, además que le gustaba escribir con un lápiz rosa que le compró hace tres semanas. Estaba carta estaba escrita con tinta negra, lo habían escrito a la rápida, un poco desordenado y las letras estaban separadas, eran como las anotaciones de un científico.

Pero lo que en verdad lo alarmo era el contenido:

_Me he llevado a tu Verdadero Amor._

_Si quieres verla, ven a tu cabaña del bosque… con tu daga._

_ATTE: Byron._

Oh… iba a correrse la sangre.

* * *

Sabiendo ahora como se sentía Loki en la película de Thor luego de sentarse en el trono de su padre, Byron sonrió al captar luces de dos autos, tal parece que su querida Emma también haría show como la Salvadora que era.

Tenía a Belle escondida en una de las habitaciones, no iba a entregarla hasta que estuviese seguro de una cosa, por eso exigió la daga del Oscuro, no iba a permitir que los errores del pasado se repitan de nuevo. Al escuchar los portazos se pone de pie de una silla que estaba cerca a la chimenea y va caminando con su pistola en la mano, apuntando justo al mismo tiempo que la puerta de entrada es abierta por James.

—Felicidades, son muy puntuales. — Saludo con una alegre sonrisa a pesar que los tres adultos los miraban con el ceño fruncido.

—Byron, eres un maldito hijo de puta, lo sé, pero… ¿Esto? — Exclama Emma mientras enseña la nota protegida por una bolsa. — No eres capaz de levantarle una mano a una mujer.

—Tranquila Emma, no he lastimado a Belle… ni la he tocado siquiera, ha sido muy comprensiva y obediente. — Manteniendo su sonrisa, captando como Rumpelstiltskin estaba perdiendo los estribos, ansiando golpearlo con su bastón. — La verdad es que no quiero usar esto — Refiriéndose al arma —, así que lo guardaré si prometen quedarse quietos y responderé a todas sus preguntas.

—Vaya. — Se notaba la ira en la voz de Gold, Byron lo captaba perfectamente y, por una extraña razón, frunce el ceño. — Eres un secuestrador muy peculiar. — Lo más curioso es que lo decía con una sonrisa, se notaba que era una persona experta en pensar en estrategias y necesitaba la mente fría.

—Bueno… reprobé esa clase. — Devolviéndole el sarcasmo. — ¿Trajo lo que le pedí? — Gold no respondió con palabras, sino con acciones, mostrándole el valioso objeto en su mano libre. — Bien.

—¿Por qué se te ocurrió esto? — Exclamo Emma totalmente molesta. — ¿Y así quieres que te deje solo con Henry?

—Esto es un asunto entre él y yo, Emma… — Refiriéndose al hombre mayor. —, los Charming no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

— Pues lo siento, soy la sheriff y no puedo ignorar un caso de secuestro, así que da un buen motivo para que no te dé una patada en el culo antes de meterte preso.

Byron sonrió burlón, divertido por el comportamiento de Emma, nunca había olvidado aquello que le fascinaba de ella. Se apoya en una pared, manteniendo su pose de chico relajante y malo.

—¿Recuerdas nuestras conversaciones desde el día que nos conocimos?

—¿A qué viene eso? — Emma estaba perdiendo la paciencia, normal, nunca le había gustado ese lado juguetón y misterioso. Tal vez por eso tampoco le agradaba Gold.

—Sólo responde.

—Sí, lo recuerdo… es difícil hacerlo. — Confeso al fin, llamando la atención de su padre.

—Lamento entonces decirte que te mentí con respecto a mi padre, él no está muerto… estaba tan enojado con él que lo mate con mis palabras y en mi mente. — Sin importarle las consecuencias, finalmente guarda su pistola. — Mi padre era pobre, pero un buen hombre… sólo le importaba mi seguridad al punto de cometer una locura con impedir que yo muera… él consiguió poder.

Gold estaba sintiendo un malestar en el pecho y movía nerviosamente su bastón, aun cuando ya no lo necesitaba, se aferraba a él como si volviese a ser un hombre cojo. La inseguridad y el miedo surgieron mágicamente sobre su cuerpo al escucharlo.

—Mi padre quedo tan cegado al poder que lo eligió sobre mí, abandonándome en este mundo. — Desvía la mirada de Emma para clavarla en Rumpelstiltskin, reflejando todo el enojo acumulado tras años. — Rompiste tu promesa… papá.

James y Emma miran Rumpelstiltskin, frágil como nunca lo había sido ante ellos, pero Byron le recordaba al hombre cobarde y débil que fue antes de convertirse en el Oscuro, cuando no era más que su querido padre. El hombre, tembloroso, va caminando con todo lo que sus pies puede, incluso estuvo a punto de caerse a pesar que se mantenía con el bastón cerca y se queda mirando al secuestrador con unos ojos suplicantes, temía que fuera un sueño y al mismo tiempo, temía que fuese real.

—Bae… ¿Eres Baelfire? — Su mano temblaba frenéticamente, de miedo a tocarlo para verificarlo, no se merecía tal regalo.

—Sí… soy yo Papa _**(N/A: Me gusta cuando en el habla inglés llaman así Bae y Belle a sus padres)**_, soy el niño que abandonaste.

Byron, o Bae, podía ver como el miedo crecía en su padre, como también la culpabilidad, él había estado arrepentido de su error por mucho, mucho tiempo, de seguro desde el segundo que lo dejo atrás. Pero claro que él no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, iba a poner las cartas en el asunto primero. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el Rey y Alcalde tomo la palabra.

—Esto… esto no puede ser… — Ve a Gold, ignorando su derrumbamiento, lo comprendía, todo padre actuaría así en su posición. — ¿Tienes un hijo?

—Sí… él es Bae… Baelfire… mi hijo… yo… cometí un error hace mucho…

—¿Te arrepientes? — La pregunta de Byron estaba llena de sarcasmo, recordando lo mucho que había peleado por su cuenta para sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo para él.

—Oh Bae, si yo… si yo hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo… no tienes ni idea de cuánto lo siento, hijo… — El hombre más poderoso de todos los mundo se estaba rompiendo, iba a llorar en cualquier momento como todo un padre que pierde a su hijo.

—Te creo… pero no recompensa lo que hiciste.

—Lo sé… pero el asunto es conmigo, no con Belle… déjala tranquila.

—Oh, no te preocupes Papa… o Emma — Volviendo a ver a la chica con una sonrisa. — Voy a dejarla ir siempre y cuando nos aseguremos que no cometas el mismo error por tercera vez, ¿O acaso creíste que no sé qué volviste a elegir tu poder sobre tu Amor Verdadero? — Su sonrisa es casi malévola como la de su padre. — Tú no aprendes la lección, por lo que veo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Bae? ¿La daga?

—Algo parecido… quiero que la uses para _suicidarte_.

El cuarto fue invadido por un frío silencio, podían jurar que la muerte estaba presente, lista para llevarse el alma de Rumpelstiltskin. Emma y James quedaron con la boca ligeramente abierta, sin creerse lo que habían escuchado, era una locura. Gold también se había sorprendido, pero su cuerpo, inesperadamente, se relajo, miraba a su hijo como si viese al pequeño de 14 años que corría, jugaba y lo llamaba muy contento, el niño que estaba asustado por la pelea entre los ogros y que desesperadamente deseaba proteger. Ahora era un adulto, un adulto con sed de venganza y todo por su culpa.

—¿Por qué quieres que me quite la vida?

—Es muy sencillo, no queremos que cometas el error de nuevo y tal vez, ese error pueda llevar a la muerte de Belle… no quieres eso, ¿o sí? — Sonriendo complacido al ver que el miedo regresaba en su padre. —Si te matas a ti mismo y con la daga, los poderes del Oscuro desaparecerán para siempre, nadie tendrá que volver a sufrir esa carga… serás libre padre, muerto pero libre… y mi madrastra estará a salvo.

Fue por un segundo, pero gracias a la linterna que sostenía James, moviéndose, capto algo en los ojos de su hijo, un leve brillo rojo. Antes de poder hacer algo, Emma se coloco entre ambos y empujo a Byron, quejándose de que todo esto era una estupidez y que le rompería el culo con patadas y disparos. James se unió a continuación para tomar a su hija de los hombros, tratando de calmarla con argumentos coherentes.

—Tranquilos. — La voz de Rumpelstiltskin llamo su atención. — Voy a hacer lo que me pide.

—¿Qué? — Exclamo el Rey ante la sonrisa victoriosa de Bae.

—¿A qué estás jugando Gold? — Exclamo Emma, fastidiaba por su comportamiento.

—Baelfire tiene razón, las cosas estarían mejor si acabo con mi vida… y Belle estará a salvo.

—Tú la haces sentir segura. — Le ataco con ira en la voz. — Ella te ama… algo que todavía nadie puede creer, pero es la verdad.

—Gracias Sheriff… pero ya tome mi decisión.

Tira su bastón al suelo para usar la mano en apartar a la familia Charming con una pequeña brisa mágica, luego prepara el cuchillo, dejando la punta cerca de su corazón para que no hayan fallos.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres, Bae?

—Sí Papa… debes hacerlo… por el bien de Belle.

—Sí… por su bien…

La daga estaba a punto de atravesarlo (con un grito de Emma como fondo), pero en el último segundo, Rumpelstiltskin cambia la dirección, enviando la trayectoria hacía la frente de Byron, dándole un corte de una esquina a otro. Byron grito de dolor, cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras se tapa la cara con las manos.

Lo más increíble de todo es como fue rodeado por una neblina negra, una sombra que tomaba la apariencia de una máscara. Sin inmutarse, Rumpelstiltskin usa sus poderes, rodeando aquella criatura con una ventisca potente.

—Tal parece que recuperaste tu magia Doctor Facilier. — Su sonrisa era una mezcla de diversión y rabia.

—¿El hombre sombra? — Exclamo James al reconocer el nombre.

—Pero al parecer, sigues siendo igual de estúpido. — Rumpelstiltskin ignoro el comentario de James, estaba concentrado en la gran sombra oscura. — Nadie… nadie… ¡NADIE JUEGA CONMIGO Y CON MI FAMILIA!

Con otro movimiento de manos, una neblina morada rodea toda la cabaña con violencia, obligando a James usarse de escudo para proteger a su hija. Luego se oye el grito de sufrimiento de un hombre desconocido y todo volvió como si nada. Emma y James veían a Byron aun de rodillas, confundido y siendo ayudado por Gold. Por instinto, Emma se puso de pie y corrió hacía ellos, para verificar el estado de Byron y llamando de nuevo la curiosidad de su padre.

—Yo… ¿Qué paso? — Capta la sangre en sus manos y el dolor en la frente. — ¿Por qué estoy sangrando?

—Byron, ¿Estás bien? — Exclamo Emma mientras lo tomaba de los hombros. — ¿Qué diablos paso contigo?

—¿Emma? — Aturdido, lo último que recordaba era haberse ido de la estación de policía y luego… todo se volvió negro. — No tengo ni idea que paso conmigo, pero sospecho que tiene algo que ver con la magia.

—Bae. — Byron mira al poderoso hombre, inseguro y nervioso. — ¿Eres mi hijo?

Byron no dijo nada por un momento, luego suspiro y se rasca la nuca.

— Cuando cumplí los 6 años, me diste de regalo una pelota, fui realmente feliz porque llevaba dos años pidiéndola, pero no teníamos dinero para ello.

De un movimiento, Rumpelstiltskin había abrazado a su hijo por los hombros, aferrándolo a sí mismo con miedo de que desaparezca nuevamente. No dejaba de murmurar "lo siento" o "fue mi culpa" una y otra vez, se le notaba la voz destrozada y, aunque les daba la espalda a todos, podían apostar que estaba derramando lágrimas. De seguro cualquiera quedaría en shock de ver a tal peligroso hombre tan débil y reflejando sus sentimientos al punto de llorar, pero como se menciono antes, era un padre que se rencontraba con su hijo.

—Voy a buscar a Belle. — Dijo de repente James, haciendo acordar a los presentes a la princesa perdida.

—No es necesario. — Una voz infantil se escucha en la puerta principal. — Yo salve a Belle.

—¡Henry! — Exclamo Emma sorprendida de verlo. — ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Me escondí en el maletero del auto del Señor Gold.

—¡Te dije que regresaras con Mar- Snow White!

—Oh, no te preocupes Emma. — Belle se apareció detrás del niño, sonriendo amablemente. — Ha sido mi caballero de brillante armadura.

—Estaba atada en una habitación. — Explico Henry, no muy contento del ambiente.

—¿No te lastimaron, Belle? — James se acercó a donde estaban ambos, analizando a la chica con lo que estaba descubierto.

—No, sólo me ataron, pero… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? — Belle estaba confundida y con la piel de gallina, después de todo, continuaba con los shorts rojos de Ruby y una blusa.

Nadie podía creer que Gold había estado frágil o derramando lágrimas hace un segundo si ahora se veía como siempre al separarse de su hijo. Se quito el abrigo que llevaba encima y lo usa para proteger a su amor verdadero, colocándoselo él mismo, incluso le abrocha cada botón, teniendo tanto cuidado como si se fuese a romper.

—Tal parece que el hombre sombra ha tomado control de la mente de mi hijo y lo usado para secuestrarte y llegar a mi. — Le explicaba sin dejar de verla, una excusa para buscarle alguna herida. — El peor error de su vida.

—¿Baelfire? — Belle se aparta un poco para poder ver mejor a Byron, arrugando la nariz al pensar que ese chico era el hijo perdido de Rumpel. Se lo queda mirando y llega a la conclusión de que en verdad se parecen.

—Supongo que debo disculparme. —Bae lleva una mano detrás de la cabeza, rascándose la nuca.

—Tú no sabías lo que hacías. — Belle le sonríe como prueba de haber dado vuelta a la página. — Ahora comprendo el por qué me transmitías nostalgia y familiaridad… en verdad te pareces a Rum.

—Oh Dios. — Se queja Emma con una cara que era mezcla de desesperación y asco. — Me he enrollado con el hijo de Gold… aunque ahora eso explica muchas cosas.

—Vamos Emma… — Bae no puede evitar volver a su sonrisa de bastardo que heredó de su padre y desesperaba a la rubia. — Ambos sabemos que te gusto tal como soy.

—Vete al infierno.

—Ya estuve ahí… — Pensando en los años de la guerra contra los ogros. —, pero no puedes cambiar la realidad, cariño.

—Debería esposarte y enviarte a prisión por secuestro y enfrentarte a la autoridad.

—Yo no secuestre a mi madrastra por placer… y pensando en ello ahora, es un poco incomodo que mi nueva mamá sea menor que yo. — Meditando luego de tal descubrimiento, ignorando el leve rubor de la mencionada. — O no será… ¿Qué tienes un placer oculto con las esposas?

—Pensándolo bien, voy a matarte.

—Aunque bueno, siempre tuve curiosidad por conocer la prisión. — Medita, ignorando completamente el comentario de Emma. — Quería saber que tenía de emocionante para que fueras tanto allá…

—Sí… tú ya estás muerto.

Los cuatro restantes no hicieron más que mirarlos en silencios, curiosos por la química entre ellos, excepto Belle, ella se reía sin parar, tapándose los labios con la mano derecha. Entonces, Henry decidió tomar la palabra…

—Así que… ¿Tú eres mi padre? — Todos miran al niño. — Lo he oído todo.

—Henry… — Emma de inmediato se siente culpable, recordando que le había mentido sobre su progenitor.

—Tú me mentiste Emma. — Se queja Henry, tratando de no elevar la voz o enojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

—Henry, escucha… — James quería ayudarlo, él paso por algo parecido que su nieto el día que el Oscuro se apareció en su vida y descubre que tenía un hermano gemelo que fue asesinado.

—Sí. — Baelfire lo interrumpe bruscamente, arrodillándose para estar al mismo nivel que su hijo. — Sí, soy tu padre. — Lo toma de los hombros para captar su atención. — Pero no debes enojarte con Emma por mentir… ella, desde el momento que te dio en adopción, lo ha hecho todo pensando en tu bien… y si te ayuda a sentirte mejor, estoy en el mismo barco que tú, nunca me lo dijo, me enteré por otros… pero no estoy enojado con ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno… yo no he sido un santo que digamos… creo que sigo igual… — Agrega luego de razonarlo mejor. —, culpa a tu abuelo por eso, pero el punto es… que en vez de pensar en el pasado, marquemos nuestro presente… como padre e hijo… o dos mejores amigos, como tú prefieras.

—¿Es una promesa?

—Hey, en mi familia, cumplimos lo que decimos… no se en caso de los Charming.

**FIN.**


End file.
